New Family
by Maggie094
Summary: Set in the Viking era, Denmark and Norway set sail for England, but are blown off course and make an amazing discovery. (Warning, nyotalia. Don't like, don't read)


[A/N : Norge= Norway, Danmark=Denmark, Island=Iceland. All Norwegian/Danish words for the countries will be used in speech. In regular text the English names will be used. Sorry for any confusion]

Norway stood on the shores of her country in the far north. They were ready to set sail. All that was needed was her command to do so. Her cloak flapped in the wind as she stood overlooking the fjords. Was she really about to leave all this behind once more? Was she so certain they would make it back? The journey to England alone would be over a week. And once they got there, would they have enough supplies to journey back home if they lost? It wouldn't be easy to trade supplies after a fight. She sighed and turned around. "Let's go" she commanded, walking aboard her ship, and watched the fading shoreline_. 'Wait for me...I will surely return victorious'_ she thought, and turned towards the crew, giving out commands.

A few hours later, Norway went to sleep, but found her bed taken by a familiar friend. "Danmark, why are ya on my ship…?" she asked with a sigh. No use being angry, they were already hours from land. There was no turning back now.

"Cuz, I was worried 'bout ya. Bein' a girl and all" he reasoned, lying back on the bed. "Ya know, Norge. I think we'll win this 'un. England hasn't been puttin' up a fight last time, he's prob'ly too weak!" he said, laughing. Norway was irritated by the Dane, and whacked him upside the head with a nearby piece of wood. "Aye! What's that for?! I did nothing!" the Dane exclaimed.

"Shut up, you're too loud" Norway responded. "Get out of my bed and go help the crew if yer gonna be here" she commanded, and shoo'd the Dane onto the deck. Hopefully she would be able to get some sleep. The pelts were warm compared to the freezing winds outside the ship. It wasn't long before much-needed sleep washed over the Nord.

The journey was long and hard, much like any other time she had paid a visit to the English nation. Norway stood looking over the crew as they all did their duties. Denmark, who had snuck on board, walked up to her. He looked like something was wrong, and there was. "Norge, I got bad news for ya..." he started. He sighed and looked over the ocean, avoiding the Norwegian girl's cold stare.

"Ja? What is it?" she asked, but the Dane remained silent for a while longer. "If ya don't tell me, I'll throw you overboard" she threatened, which gained the man's attention.

"Okay, okay! Relax, Norge!" he said, somewhat panicking. He didn't put it past the girl to carry out her threat. "Well, I dun think we're heading to England…the sea don' seem right…" he finally admitted, praying that he would be allowed to live for the next few hundred years. Norway remained silent for a long moment before she spoke.

"If we're not goin' to England, then where _are_ we goin'?" she commented. It was her ship. If they weren't heading in the right direction, she must have made some mistake. The Danish man spoke up.

"That's just it. I have no idea…" he said, trailing off. They both sat in silence for a while, and the crew seemed to pick up on the tension, and they stopped their work to wait for the results. It was all up to Norway. She was the captain of the ship. They had two options; either turn back to the main land with the hope that they had enough supplies to do so, or continue towards unknown territory with the hopes of reaching land before they ran out of supplies. It was a tough decision, but one that had to be made. "Continue on our current course. We don't know where we are. It could prove dangerous to try making our way back home" she declared. It was shocking, really.

"Norge, are ya sure? This is the middle of the ocean, there's no land anywhere out here! I say we—"he started, but was cut off.

"Nei. We're gonna keep going" she said firmly, and would not tolerate any opposition, lest they be the target of the ancient magic she so frequently practiced. It was said to be a gift from the gods, but nobody knew for sure. From here on out, it was a venture into the unknown. Norway prayed to the gods to allow them to reach land before they ran out of supplies.

It had been 3 days since she had declared they wouldn't be turning back to the main land. Storms ravaged the sea, as well as their boat. At one point, Norway herself had nearly been washed overboard. The waves constantly crashed over their boat, and had even swept away one crew member. As the storm raged, the waves got taller and stronger. Strong as Norway was, she was no match for the mighty North Sea. She had already been knocked off her feet by the violent rocking of the boat, and it was at that moment that the gods decided to test the Dane aboard. She felt herself being swept away, and she could not struggle against the current. "Danmark!" she cried, reaching out for the boat. Rarely did she show any emotion, but now was different. Clearly, the Nord was in a panic as she desperately tried to swim back to the ship.

"Norge!" Denmark shouted, rushing to grab her outstretched arm. Just in time, he had managed to take hold of her thin wrist and pull her back on board. He held her close as the waves continued to crash, and the sea continued to rage. When the storm had finally calmed down, did Denmark pause to make sure the nation in his grasp was uninjured. "Ya alright, Norge?" he asked calmly, but still very much worried. Norway nodded, and looked up at the Dane. Even now, her eyes were panicked.

"Ja, I'm fine, Danmark…Takk" she said, hugging him. Denmark nestled his face in her hair, noting how it smelled just like the ocean.

"Good, I was worried 'bout ya…" he said softly. They stood standing there for a while, and the Dane eventually carried the smaller nation to bed, tucking in the pelts around her. "God nat, Norge" she said, smiling, and left her to her dreams.

One week later, Denmark came up to Norway. "Hej, Norge, we're running low on supplies. If we don't find somewhere to land soon, we're all gonna die out here" he said regretfully. Norway remained calm, and stared him straight in the eye.

"Get back to work, Danmark, we'll reach land soon" she said coldly. But despite her cool exterior, she was panicked on the inside. Denmark was right, but she didn't want to admit it. The Dane stood there, almost in shock.  
"How can ya say that, Norge! Your men are starving! How can we get back to work without food!" he shouted, grabbing Norway by her shoulders and roughly shaking her. "Snap out of it Norge! We're lost at sea and there's no land in sight. We may never make it back home" he said, trying to make her realize what was going on. But it only made matters worse. Norway showed a hurt expression, and turned her gaze away from him.

"I told you, get back to work" she repeated, though her voice seemed broken this time. She pushed Denmark's hands away, and retreated to her bed. She stayed that way for the next two days, trying to forget what Denmark had said. _'We may never make it back home'_ he had said. She curled up in a ball and pressed her hands over her ears. Why wouldn't it stop playing? That one sentence repeated itself over and over in her head. She didn't want it to be true. "Anko…I'm sorry…" she whispered, letting sleep take over.

The next morning, Norway awoke to the shouts of her crew. "We're saved!" "Thank the gods!" they cried, and danced merrily about the deck. Groaning some, Norway tried to ignore it, thinking that they had simply caught some fish off the side of the boat. But that wasn't the case.

"I can't believe we found land~!" came Denmark's happy shout. Land? Hadn't Denmark just said yesterday that they were lost at sea? Getting up, she walked out onto the deck to see for herself. Denmark came up to her and wrapped his arms tightly around her. "We did it Norge! We found land!" he shouted.

"Put me down ya idiot!" she shouted back, kicking him straight in the gut. She was immediately dropped to the deck as Denmark keeled over, clutching his stomach. But still, his grin didn't waver.

"Hehe, Norge, yer so cute when yer angry~" he teased, blocking her next attack. Glaring at Denmark, she turned around and looked out to sea. Sure enough, there was a large mass of land just a little ways off. It was covered in ice, which led her to believe that they were far further north than their homeland. She let out a sigh of relief, though. They had finally found a place to rest. The gods had truly watched over them on their journey. She allowed a small smile to grace her lips, and she sat back. "Set sail for land" she commanded, and the crew went right to work in doing so.

They had been on the island almost all day now. There was enough life here to feed the crew and stock enough to get back home. "Anko, I'm gonna go out and explore a little more. Watch over the ship please" she called over her shoulder. Denmark grinned and flashed a 'thumbs up' before returning to his meal. Smiling to herself, she began to walk around the island, looking for any signs of inhabitance. She searched for close to an hour, and found nothing.

"Strange, I wonder why there's nobody here. Am I the first one to discover this land?" she said to herself. But just as she spoke, she saw something flash by out of the corner of her eye. It was one of those puffins again. It began to attack her, and she drew her sword, ready to strike it down. Now that she thought about it, she was quite hungry. She missed the first couple swings, but as she went to strike once more, a child came running out of the brush, waving his arms like mad.

"Nei, nei, nei!" he shouted, throwing stones at her. Unaffected by the pelting, Norway sheathed her sword and bent down to pick up the child in her arms. He flailed like mad, and jumped down, landing on his bottom. He stared up at her wide-eyed and curious, but also wary. Norway smiled and wrapped her cloak around the boy.

"There, there, I won't hurt ya" she said in a hushed voice, trying to calm the child. She offered him something to eat, to which he snatched from her hand and began to scoff it down as though it would disappear otherwise. She laughed and held the child close, and he didn't protest this time. She had gained his trust, and would gladly watch over him. "Strange, though. Are you like me? Yer the only one on this island. I'll just have to give ya a name then. Because this place is covered in ice, how about 'Island'?" she suggested, and the child seemed to pay no mind to her anymore. The puffin she had attacked earlier came fluttering down and landed on the child's head. "Is this yer friend? I'm sorry for trying to hurt it" she said to Iceland, who nodded and held the bird safely in his little arms.

Denmark was starting to get worried. Sure, Norway could defend herself, but who knew what kind of hidden dangers were on this island. She could be attacked by a bear, or some kind of snake, or what if there was a giant monster?! Horrified by the thought, he jumped from his seat by the campfire and brandished his battle axe. "I'll save ya Norge!" he shouted, but he barely took two steps before a voice replied.

"What are ya babbling about this time ya idiot?" Norway replied coldly, walking out from the brush. She carried the sleeping child in her arms, wrapped in her cloak. The poor child was gonna have a hard time adjusting to the loud and annoying Dane. He was already still so shy of her. "Be quiet before ya wake the kid, stupid" she said quietly. Denmark stopped dead in his tracks. Did she just say 'kid'? Blinking, he looked down in her arms, and sure enough found a sleeping child.

"Norge, ya can't bring a kid aboard the ship…" he started, but stopped himself. Norway was the captain, and though they were friends, he had only managed to get here by sneaking aboard. Sighing, he ran a hand through his already tousled hair. "Come on, Norge, leave the kid. He won't survive" he tried, but only received a glare.

"Danmark, Island here is like us" she said, now smiling softly at the child. This was a shock to everyone around them. A new country? Iceland? This island? No way!

"Is…land…?" Denmark said, trying out the new name. "So, yer gonna keep him? And raise him?" he asked. Norway nodded. "Jeeze…Ya know, Norge, if yer gonna be the sister, I'm gonna be the elder brother!" he declared, grinning. Norway glared at him, but made no objection. She was gonna need help raising him regardless of the Dane's potentially poor parenting skills.

"Welcome to your new family, Island" she whispered, gently rocking the child to help keep him asleep.

A/N:  
This is my first real attempt at writing a fanfic so I hope you all enjoy it. Because I hate it  
I do not own Hetalia. All rights go to their respective owners.

Translations:  
Ja = Yes (Danish/Norwegian)  
Nei = No (Norwegian/Icelandic)  
Hej = Hi/Hey (Danish)  
Takk = Thanks (Norwegian)  
God nat = Goodnight (Danish)


End file.
